Memories
by leviadrache
Summary: Kai meets Gaillard, who teases Kai, because he looks like Aichi [inspired by a tumblr post by azatoi-flore]


azatoi-flore made a post on tumblr about Gaillard teasing Kai, because he looks like Aichi and I just had to write a fic about this, okay

—-

There's this shop Aichi kept talking about back then, the card shop PSY, the shop you will never be able to find, because it finds you and not the other way around.

Today, the shop apparently found Kai.

Of cause, he enters the shop immediately, not sure if it might disappear again when he hesitates too long, because it just seems like a good place to search for Aichi, search for any traces or evidences of his basic existence. Except there's not really anyone there, no customers, no workers, no humans in general, just Kai.

Kai, who stopped considering himself a human, because Miwa is human and Aichi is a human, too, but he's gone and no one believes he ever existed, though he's more of a human Kai ever was, because Aichi is Aichi and he acts human.

He fights, gets stronger, forgives and _lives_, while Kai keeps standing and never moves, never changes and stays weak and let Reverse take control of him, even when he told Ren and Aichi to not let their powers consume them, he did the same, but _worse_.

Just then, he spots another person in the shop: a boy, obviously smaller and probably also younger than him, with shoulder-length blue hair, and his clothes look weird, but he also looks familiar and Kai wants to run towards him and wrap his arms around his body and tell him to never leave like this again. Though the boy turns around right then and looks at Kai and _he's not Aichi_.

Still, he looks at Kai, looks directly into Kai's eyes, but his eyes have the wrong colour and the wrong shape and the wrong everything and Kai doesn't want him around, because he's the wrong person and Kai doesn't need him, only needs Aichi.

"Welcome. Is there something I can do for you… Kai-kun?"

He smirks and his voice is rather deep, but it changes at the end, so it sounds less mature and more childish, but also not really childish, just sounds a little bit more friendly and gentle and nice, but in a faked and teasing way, which makes Kai feel sick.

"Who are you?"

"No need to be so grumpy. I thought we're _friends_. You're my idol, after all."

The boy's expression and the tone of his voice don't fit together at all and it makes Kai angry somehow, because _Aichi said that and you're not him, but I thought you were, so how dare you?_

Kai wants to repeat his question, but then doesn't and just sticks to glaring at this boy and the boy doesn't glare, just bows and keeps smiling as he stands straight again, keeps looking into Kai's eyes gently, but also not gently at all, because he's still not Aichi, but keeps acting like him and Kai wants to punch him.

"My name Gaillard. I'm glad to see you again, because I dreamt of fighting you, Kai-kun~"

He smiles, smiles a smile that is more a smile and less a smirk now and he'd probably look like a friendly person, but Kai can't stand him any longer and his stomach hurts more and more with any word he says.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, just like everyone else forgot."

Which marks the first time, Kai actually questions this boy's behaviour in general, because, yeah, how could he probably know about Aichi and so on, how did he even get into this shop. Could he also be one of Kai's mates, but Kai just forgot him, just like the others forgot about Aichi?

"What do you mean?"

"You're _mean_, did you really forget, although we wanted to stay together forever?"

Kai's pretty convinced that Aichi is the one, who wanted to stay with him and it should only be the two of them, together as rivals and friends. He's also convinced that he's never seen this boy, Gaillard, ever before, but then Miwa and Tokura and Ishida were also convinced that they've never heard of Aichi, so it's not entirely impossible for Kai to maybe forget about someone as well.

Maybe Gaillard really was someone who used to be important to him, maybe he's mixing him up with Aichi in his memories, maybe Sendou Aichi really does not exist and Gaillard is the missing mate.

But Gaillard smiles again and it feels cold, although he remembers Aichi's smiles making him feel warm and Gaillard just can't be someone like Aichi, doesn't remind him of Aichi at all, despite their similar looks, he doesn't seem like a person who deserves the respect, Aichi deserves, doesn't seem like a person who deserves any respect.

"Stop screwing around! Who the hell are you?"

"But Kai-kun, I already told you, I'm your friend. Or do you still think I'm not strong enough to be with you?"

"And I already told you to stop screwing around."

"No problem, I'm already used to you being rude to me all the time. It won't change anything about our promise, still, I'll always be by your side."

He turns around, turning his back on Kai and Kai clenches his fists, hating this, because he can't be sure, if the boy is telling the truth or not and it's making his stomach hurt and twist and he feels awful. After he thought this Gaillard is Aichi, after Gaillard made him doubt in Aichi's existence, he just wants this boy to stop talking.

"Oh, wait, that about staying with you was a lie. Who'd want to stay together with a cursed person, a demon like you? Am I wrong, dear _Kai-kun_?"


End file.
